The Mistress of Magic
by sapphiremoon866335866
Summary: Hermione never went with Harry and Ron to hunt horcruxes. No, instead, she remained behind on her own mission. Meanwhile, Draco is in and out of Hogwarts, doing the Dark Lord's bidding and someone has sworn revenge on him. "Be very careful, dear little Draco. I'll be watching you." - Love, The Mistress of Magic x


A/N A story I had in my head. The Zatarras belong to DC Comics, except I have changed many things, mostly using just their powers and character names. Harry Potter completely belongs to JK Rowling, alas I am not her. Please Read and REVIEW! Enjoy x

xxxxxxxxxx

A stack of papers sat on the wooden stand, hardly touched. It was a paper ignored by most, but not all. The woman behind the counter fumbled quickly with the fish as she sliced it easily, taking a strip of the seaweed and rice. A gust of wind blew through the market square and she cursed as dirt flew onto the food. The papers fluttered and a few actually flew around, gathering up speed as the wind picked up and finally died down. One of the papers fell gently on a pair of black shoes and the man bent to pick it up. His long, pale fingers took he of it gingerly and he stood straight, his steely grey eyes reading over the paper, his lips moving along to the words.

"What's that you got there, mate?" Blaise Zabini's voice came from Draco Malfoy's right and the blonde turned his head slightly, looking at his best mate. "Well? What is it?"

Draco's eyebrows were furrowed, reading aloud. "It's a flier. 'Come one, Come all! The greatest adventure to ever grace the city of London! Beautiful women, ferocious felines, freaks of all kinds, Cirque De Magique is full of surprises. It's full of everything you'll ever want. Come give us a visit.' Sounds like a load of rubbish." He snorted and Blaise shrugged.

"Sounds like fun. We should go." The Italian boy disagreed, playing with his nails.

"Are you mad?" Draco's eyes widened, looking at him incredulously. "It's pathetic and you know it! Why on this bloody earth would you want to go?"

Blaise grinned, looking at him. "Because, Draco, you need to loosen up. Since the battle at Little Whinging you've been really tense, you haven't even gone out on a proper date. So, lets go and see what this load of rubbish is about. Maybe it'll be exactly what you need."

Draco made a face. "I highly doubt that. It'll be full of muggles!" He spat, crossing his arms. Blaise resisted the urge to snigger at his child-like behaviors.

"Maybe you need muggles." He grinned and took his best mate by the shoulders. "Now, let's go get Pansy and we'll make this a party." Draco groaned as Blaise steered him in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron so they could apparate out.

A few moments later, Pansy was screaming at the top if her lungs, her towel wrapped firmly around her, hair still wet. Both boys close their eyes, turning their backs on her. "You-! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?! You can't just apparate in here like you own the place! I mean- I could've had a heart attack! Is that what you two wanted?! Pansy Parkinson dies of a heart attack, wouldn't that be an interesting story?! You had better have a good explanation or I'll have your heads!" She finally stopped screaming and waited long enough for the two to stop laughing to turn around. "Well?!" She placed her hands on her hips, her hair sparkling with magic.

"I'm sorry, Pans. Blaise abducted me and apparatus us over here." Draco explained. The dark-haired girl turned her eyes angrily to the dark-skinned boy and he shrugged sheepishly. "See, we were walking around muggle London when we saw this paper." He extended his hand to her and she snatched it away, reading it over.

"So?" She rose a brow, looking between them both.

"Blaise, here, had one of his psychologists thoughts and wants us to go to the Circus." Draco grimaced. "He thinks- that it would help us…"

"Are you daft?! There'll be muggles there!" Pansy began before being cut off.

"All the more reason to go." The trio turned, watching Bellatrix walk easily into the room, playing with her wand. "My dear Blaise…" She caressed his cheek. "…you are so intelligent. What better way to show the muggle Prime Minister that we mean business than by attacking his own band of freaks." She looked at Draco now. "You will lead the attack, Draco. Then you two. I'm sure the Dark Lord would be proud to send a few others. But I believe- its time to test the younger generation." Bellatrix paused. "Pick up the Greengrass girls and those two oafs you hang around with. Take them with you. Don't forget Nott." With that, she strode from the room, leaving Draco to shake in anger. Blaise put up the silencing charm quickly.

They all looked down at their left forearms, the mark glinting amusedly. When Draco spoke, his voice was tight, angry. "Pansy, get dressed and go get Daphne and Astoria. Blaise go get Crabbe and Goyle and I'll go find Theodore." After a moment of standing around Draco's head snapped up. "Go!

xxxxxxxxxx

"Come one! Come All! Enter the place of your dreams, where anything is possible!" Green eyes rolled, annoyed as the blonde girl turned to the red headed girl beside her. They shared a look, taking a step unanimously, toward the circus. "We have elephants and lions! Creatures of all kinds! Come meet the bearded lady! Or explore your future with Lady Silofay! Maybe it's magic you want." The two froze in their steps, turning to look at the man at the podium. Their black coats billowed in the August breeze, their hands moving immediately to their wands, but still keeping them hidden. "If it's magic you want…." He turned to look at the girls, his golden eyes twinkling. "If it's magic you want, come and follow me, Giovanni Zatara and I will show you the wonders of exploring the magical world." Daphne looked at Astoria and smirked, her eyes then moving to Draco, who nodded. Zatara stepped down from the podium, giving the group of young wizards a look. "Is it magic you want?" They all nodded and he grinned. "Very well. Follow me to the Mistress of Magic."

The group followed behind him, looking around. Pansy nearly gagged at the sight of a man stretching his skin out. Theodore looked around happily. For some reason, he was enjoying this too much. Blaise slipped his hand into Daphne's and squeezed it gently. She turned to look at him, her blonde curly hair bouncing in it's ponytail. Draco looked at Astoria and sighed quietly as she crossed her arms over her chest. They would never be more than friends, he knew. She knew that, too. Zatara took a right, past the tent of roaring Lions and towards another, huge one.

Click. Click. Black boots hit the wooden stairs gently, but loud enough to catch their attention. Draco's eyes travelled quickly to the girl and she lifted her head slowly, the glitter on her top hat catching the hiding sun's rays. His breath caught in his throat as her blue eyes caught his grey ones. Goyle looked her over, licking his lips. Black leather boots went up to her knees, fish net leggings underneath, black leather almost panty-like shorts with a red leather tank top attached, a white button up t-shirt was buttoned up all the way, except for the last three buttons, a black fitted blazer buttoned at it's only button, a white bow tie, and a white flower in the pocket of the blazer. Her hair was long and black, laying in curls under her black glitter top hat, with a red band of sequins going around it. She smiled, her red lips beautiful.

"Welcome." She spoke, her voice soft. "To our world. The most powerful magical beings you might ever meet." She grinned, waving her hand and the curtain slid apart. "Enter, if you'd like and take witness to our lives."

Draco rolled his eyes at this, looking at Blaise. "What a load of rubbish." He muttered and the girl grinned, having heard them. She turned and walked down the steps, silently asking for them to follow her and they did, entering the tent. The group of wizards sat down at the front, looking as the girl walked up the steps of the stage, the man following behind.

"I can't sit through this." Pansy shook her head and stood, taking Theodore's hand. "Let's go wreak havoc elsewhere, Nott." Theodore caught on and stood, lacing their fingers as they walked out of the tent and to a different spot of the circus. Draco looked at Crabbe and Goyle and they stood as well.

"You have ten minutes." Draco snapped and they nodded, exiting the tent. His eyes moved back to the girl who began executing various tricks to the rest of the crowd. Draco took the time to look around, there were about thirty people in the tent, all of them ooing and awing at the girl's magic tricks. Draco checked his watch again and licked his lips, slipping his wand out of his pocket and standing, the others following suit. The girl on stage paused, looking at them and he sneered, lifting it in the air. "Incendio!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Pansy's head snapped up as the sound of screams filled her ears and she looked at Theodore, taking out her wand. "Come on, Teddy." She whispered and he slipped his hand into his pocket, sliding out his wand. And thus, their attack began. Spells flew all around as even more death eaters appeared, taking out muggles one by one. Bodies were trampled on, fires were started. The animals were going crazy. The lions attacked their cages, roaring loudly. The elephants groaned, trampling on a few people. Pansy and Theodore ran to where they knew Draco would be, possibly killing the wannabe wizards. What she saw was shocking.

The dark-haired girl stood on stage, her hands out in front of her, a sort of blue barrier between herself and Draco. Zatara was behind her on the ground fumbling with a lock. The girl's eyes glowed blue and she seemed to be muttering something. No matter what, no spell had yet to cross the barrier. "Together." Draco yelled out and they all raised their wands, pointing it at the same spot and yelled, unanimously, "Reducto!" The spells hit the barrier, breaking it and the girl flew back, crashing into the shelves behind her and falling onto the floor. Her cries of pain echoed around the tent and Draco grinned, watching her stumble to her feet. She shook with pain and anger, her hands covered in blood as she moved them from her leg. They saw the extent of the damages. A deep cut ran from the side of her upper thigh to her knee, bleeding profusely.

Her blue eyes shot down to the man on the ground before her. Giovanni Zatara lay on the ground, eyes open without seeing, a piece of wood protruding from his chest. Immediately, tears blurred her vision and she took a step forward, only to fall to the ground. Her leg could no longer hold her. "No….NO! Papa, papa, please…" She had to drag herself over to him, blood stained hands grasping the front of his shirt.

"How pathetic." Draco spat in her direction before turning to the others. "Well?" Daphne and Astoria nodded, as did the other young death eaters.

"All dead." Blaise nodded, looking behind him at the entrance of the tent. Draco nodded, beginning to head out. "What about her?" He stopped in his tracks and turned back to look at the crying girl, whose head was buried in her father's chest.

"She's of no threat to us, Mate. She'll bleed out by the time the order arrives." He shook his head and continued out through the tent. Blaise sneered at the girl before following his best mate out, the rest walking quietly behind them.

After she was sure they had left, she lifted her head, her blue eyes glowing and then returning to normal. "I promise you, father…" She murmured, looking down at the man in her arms. "I will avenge you. I swear it." She crawled over to the wall and held on tightly to a piece of the curtain, pulling herself up. She took out her wand from her boot and cut a piece of the cloth off, wrapping it tightly around her wound, hissing. She was no healer, even attempting to do clean herself up could potentially kill her. Instead, she would wait for help to arrive. Placing her wand back in her boot, she slid back down onto the ground, closing her eyes, letting herself fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Hermione! Hermione, over here!" Ginny's voice was loud as the brunette girl looked around for her. She spotted her almost immediately and ran over, jumping into her arms. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you. It's been way too long. Where were you this summer? Harry and Ron were under the impression you would be joining them…you know…" Ginny lowered her voice. "to go hunting…" Hermione grimaced, shifting slightly.

"Yeah, I was under that impression as well." Hermione crossed her arms. "But unfortunately, I got assigned a new job." She shrugged, making a face. "Come on, now. Let's get on the train." After they said goodbye to the rest of the Weasley's the two girls boarded the train and headed for an empty compartment. Hermione looked around, frowning. "It's all taken. Looks like we'll have to go to the shared compartments." Hermione led the way to them and realized quickly that all the seventh years were in there. At this time there weren't so many of them. Only about twenty or so. There were also a few sixth years.

"Hermione!" Neville grinned as he pulled her in for a tight hug. "I've miss you so much! How was your summer?"

"It was terrible." Hermione shook her head, frowning. "But let's not talk about that." She turned with him, her arms on his shoulders, grinning. "Look at you! You've really filled out, haven't you? I mean, your arms are so big, I can hardly put my arms around you." Neville grinned and hugged her again, taking hers and Ginny's trunk. He turned and handed one to Seamus, who took it and like Neville, lifted it above his head to put them away.

"Hermione." Seamus extended his arms out and they embraced happily, smiles on their faces. "Doin' good?" Hermione nodded, although it was far from the truth and he smiled. "Have a seat." She slid in a seat in the corner as Luna and Ginny sat across from her. She crossed her legs, looking out the window as Seamus sat in the booth beside them, across from Neville. As the girls went into a long chat about their summer, Hermione tuned out, closing her eyes as memories came flooding back to her.

She was only asleep for about two hours when the train came to a lurching stop. Hermione grunted as she slid forward, her forehead hitting the window roughly. "Oh, shit, Hermione! You alright?" Neville stood from his seat quickly and she nodded, rubbing at her small bump. "What do you think that was?" Hermione lifted her head, looking around as Nigel ran in, eyes wide.

"It's the Death Eaters! There's two of 'em and they're looking for _him_!" Hermione nodded and brought Nigel in for a hug, shushing the fourteen year old down. He looked to be freaking out, eyes tearing.

"Shhhh, love, Shhh. It'll be alright. They're just looking for Harry, they won't hurt you." She murmured, stroking his hair and he shook his head, pulling away to look at her sadly. He wiped at his eyes.

"I'm not afraid for me, Hermione. It's not safe for you! You're Harry Potter's best mate, they wouldn't think twice about hurting you! You need to hide!" Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what he'd said and the others nodded in agreement. "Hurry, Neville! Cast a disillusionment charm on her!" Hermione shook her head.

"No! I'm not going to hide from them." She crossed her arms, looking around nervously. Neville frowned at her and Ginny placed her hand on her elbow. "But I am going to the bathroom." She jumbled out and ran out through the door and into the bathroom.

The train lurched again as the door opened at the front of the cart. She heard footsteps from her spot in the bathroom and kept her hand over her mouth, trying her best to stop herself from being afraid. "My father will hear about this!" She took a breath at Cormac's words, knowing full well that the Death Eaters were now on their compartment.

"Hey losers!" Her breath hitched in her throat at Neville's voice. "He's not here." A loud grunt came from outside and suddenly there was a lot of shouting and she could hear Ginny's voice yelling for Neville. Hermione had half the mind to run out but she knew things could go even worse if she, Harry Potter's best mate, just suddenly appeared. Almost as instantly as it started, it stopped.

She heard footsteps come closer and she took out her wand, ready to hex anyone when the door swung open and Ginny was there, eyes wide. "Hermione! Come quick! It's Neville, he's hurt!" Hermione ran out, gasping at the sight. Neville lay on the booth table, coughing loudly, blood spurting from his mouth. "Hermione, do something." He had various cuts and bruises already forming on his face, arms, and legs.

The brunette bit her lower lip and frowned as she looked at Luna. "Pass me my bag, Luna. Quickly!" Luna tossed her her bag and she took hold of it, fishing into it and then finally taking out a bottle of dittany. She very gently applied it to his wounds and watched as they healed before giving him a restorative potion. "It's okay, Neville. You'll be fine. You'll be okay. I promise." She brushed his hair out of his face and he nodded as she wiped at his mouth, cleaning his blood off.

Sighing, she sat back down as Neville began to heal and pressed her forehead against the cool table. This year was going to be a very long year. There was no way it'd be easy, but she had plans. And she was going to make sure she went through with them.

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N Thank you for reading. Please REVIEW!


End file.
